Enterprise environments typically generate log files to record a variety of activities. Sifting through the log file data sources to find errors and anomalies can be a daunting task, for example, due to the extensive volume of such log files. Log content analytics (LCA) is the application of analytics and semantic technologies to consume and analyze heterogeneous computer-generated log files to discover and extract relevant insights in a rationalized and structured form.